Something's Gotta Give
by rawrzinyoface
Summary: Victoire is starting her 7th year at Hogwarts, but little does she know that Teddy will be joining her there as the new Groundskeeper. She hasn't seen him in almost 2 years, but old crushes don't die easily and neither does their attraction to each other.
1. Chapter 1: Nerves

**A/N: Hey Everyone. Thanks for taking a look at my story! This is my first one in a very very long time, so bare with me. Reviews are always helpful and welcome. I plan to put the story in both Victoire and Teddy's perspectives but I started off in Victoire's. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**As we all know, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to JK Rowling, and I will never be as amazing as her!**

**

* * *

**

"Victoire! Dominque! Louis! Eet is time to go to zee train! Hurry up! You'll be late!" Fleur yelled to all three of her children who were hurriedly trying to gather the last minute things they would need for their next year at Hogwarts.

Shell Cottage had been a mess for the last week due to the fact that they had all been in France visiting Fleur's parents since the beginning of the summer. Nothing was in the right place, which made packing for Hogwarts rather difficult. Come to think of it, Victoire was actually kind of sad that she didn't get to spend more time at home- or at the burrow for that matter. She hadn't seen her cousins since their last day at Hogwarts, and she hadn't seen the rest of her family since Christmas.

Of course today she'd be seeing most of them before she got on the train for her final year. Though really, her family was the furthest thing from her mind. All she could think about was seeing Teddy. That's right, Teddy Lupin. Her best friend throughout all her childhood and most of Hogwarts. She hadn't seen him in nearly a year and a half and while they kept in touch in letters, seeing him would be a whole different story. It was only going to be a moment, but she was sure that seeing him would spark something.

Teddy had graduated two years before her and had the opportunity to go to along with Uncle Charlie to Russia to help tame some dragons. While this was great for him, Victoire found herself missing him over the entire expanse of Christmas break.

Teddy and Victoire had been close all of their lives. She couldn't even remember when they first met, but her parents always joked about her "taking a liking to him" only a few days after she was born. Teddy was always so patient with her and he was always catching her interest and teaching her new things.

Just thinking about him gave her butterflies. While Dom often teased her about it, she had never really admitted to anyone how much she actually loved Teddy, but she was in over her head.

If she was honest with herself, she could remember the exact day she fell in love with Teddy Lupin.

_It was Christmas break of her 4__th__ year, Teddy was in his 6__th__. She had just finished decorating the tree with her cousins when Teddy walked in from playing a game of quidditch with the boys. _

"_Vicky! It looks wonderful!" He gave her a wide grin as his hair changed from a navy blue to a bright cheery green. "See it matches the tree?" Victoire giggled at the sight of Teddy's hair and walked towards him. "I can't believe you boys were playing quidditch! It's freezing outside!" _

_Teddy laughed, "Well you know, gotta teach James and Albus while Harry is gone … just like he taught me!"_

_"I suppose you're right, perhaps gran has some hot chocolate?" Teddy was already smiling, but soon his smile turned to something of an evil grin. "I've got a better way to warm up!" Without warning her, he simply tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. "TED … TEDDY! S- S- STOP!" With all her strength she tried to get him off of her, but there was no use. He was a sixteen year old boy, and at least a foot taller than her. "Teddy! R- Really! I c- c- can't breathe!" Teddy finally let go of the grip on his sides and simply stared down at her smiling. His eyes had this wonderful twinkle in them that didn't leave no matter the color and his hair instantly changed color again from green to a bright turquoise- his happy color. They stared at each other for a moment in silence, before Teddy rolled off of her, standing up and brushing himself off._

_That was the moment she knew. When he got up, and the warmth from his body was gone and he wasn't looking into her eyes anymore. She didn't like it. Teddy used to be able to look at her and know exactly what she was thinking or how she was feeling. She had always found him attractive, but it wasn't until that day that she realized that maybe she wanted him to kiss her, to just be close to her._

_She tried to ignore that feeling in the pit of her stomach, but following that Christmas, Teddy had gotten a girlfriend. Her name was Melodie Corner. She was the prefect for Hufflepuff and Victoire hated her with every piece of her being. She cried a lot that year, but Teddy never really caught on. Of course she was snippy with him, but he chalked it up to her being a teenage girl with hormones, and she continued on trying to be "just friends". _

Victoire quickly snapped out of the trance she was in, they were at the train now in a big group with her family. She hugged everyone hello and looked on her tippy toes for Teddy, but he was nowhere in sight. "Looking for Ted, are ya?" Victoire turned around quickly "Oh! Uncle Harry! You startled me." "Sorry Victoire. I'm sure he's coming, maybe you should walk up a ways and see if he's over there? I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on." Victoire nodded and left her trunk with her family, setting out to find Teddy before everyone else got to him.

* * *

  
**I know this is kinda short, but tell me what you think! I might end up changing/ adding to this chapter as I continue to grow with this story. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

Truth be told, Teddy was more nervous than ever. He knew something as trivial as seeing his "family" off to Hogwarts was nothing to be worried about but thoughts of seeing Victoire had clouded his mind. The excitement of seeing her after nearly a year and a half was overbearing and he just wanted to get it over with.

He was late as usual, partly because of habit and the other most likely due to his subconscious trying to delay the anxiety that was bound to happen when he finally got to see his blonde best friend in the flesh.

Being as tall as he was, it wasn't hard for Teddy to plow through the groups of small children and search out the Weasley/Potter clan. After all, a group of loud, screaming redheads wasn't too difficult to find in any situation, really.

It wasn't long before he caught up to them, causing a lot of chaos among the family members. Lily was the first to reach him, running up and jumping into his arms. "Why Lily! You've gotten so big! And you too Albus. Hello Rose!" After several minutes of seeing each member of the family, it was clear that the only blondes among them were Fleur and Louis.

Setting down Lily, Ted walked over to his God father. "Harry. Where's V-" Harry knew exactly what the bloke was getting at. "She went looking for you actually. That way." Before Harry's arm was even fully pointed in the proper direction, Teddy hastily walked away from everyone, he was set out on a mission after all.

Now, finding a rather short blonde in a crowd of several was much harder than finding the Weasleys. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that Victoire had stopped next to the lou in hopes of finding Ted in a stationary position, he would have never spotted her.

She was standing with her back to him, hip out to the side and scanning the crowd. "Oi. You're a hard girl to find." Teddy chuckled, trying to relieve some of his nerves with humor. Before he could say much else, she turned around to look at him.

A year of planning could not have prepared Teddy for seeing Victoire that day. When she turned around, it took everything in his power not to gasp at her. A year and a half had done more to her than he could have possibly imagined. While he had always found Vic to be beautiful, she was so different now. Her face had thinned and her body had filled out. He didn't think she could get much prettier if she tried.

Caught in some type of weird pause in time, Teddy barely heard her shout his name. But out of nowhere she was pushing herself towards him, her arms wrapping around his waist in a tight hug. Her curly hair was in a heap around him as she continued to squeeze.

For some reason, Teddy had never considered the fact that Victoire would change over a year a half. In fact, he completely expected to see the fifteen year old girl he left when he went to Russia.

Her body was close to his, and suddenly all new feelings were rushing in on Teddy at once. He didn't feel very in control of himself, which was something he wasn't use to- to say the least. She looked up at him to say something, but Teddy was focused on the way her skin glowed and how her lips parted when she was about to speak. He was so focused on her lips that before he knew it his were on hers. He had literally lost all control of his body, but it was still moving.

His hands moved from her back to entwine themselves with her soft hair and his eyes remained closed, in fear that when he opened them he'd get smacked square in the jaw. Though that would've been better than what _actually_ happened.

"Ew!" Teddy pulled away from Vicky due to the sound of James Potter's voice. He was dead. He didn't even know what he was doing- but now his family certainly would. "Teddy, what are you doing?" James looked like he was about to cry from laughter, Teddy embarrassed, and Victoire too shocked to do anything. "Erm. I was uhh- just seeing Victoire off ..." Teddy scratched his head, not sure of what else to say.

"That didn't seem much like seeing anyone anywhere." Replied James, who was still giggling at the awkwardness of the two of them standing there.

Without thinking much about a response, Teddy glared at James. "Oi. James. Just- uh- uh go away! Don't uhm tell the family…" But before he could make a valid argument, James was skipping off ready to tell everyone of what he just witnessed.

Teddy smacked his hand against his forehead and sighed. "Vic- I uh. I- I- I'm sorry. I gotta go." And with that he ran off without so much as another word.

* * *

**Another short one, I'm sorry. I might re-do this. I was somewhat rushed. But this is just a set-up chapter any how.**


End file.
